


Purpose

by MakeshiftTraveler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeshiftTraveler/pseuds/MakeshiftTraveler
Summary: Dirk knew this was coming. He knew he had to take the throne someday and he was ready. He just didn't expect it to be this soon.





	Purpose

Dirk's role was important to say the very least. Him being the new ruler of Derse after an unfortunate accident in which the previous ruler, his father, had passed away. There was a grieving kingdom and the only thing to soothe that pain was for the next in line to take charge and show the people that there was nothing to worry about even if their beloved king was dead.

The king was on a business trip to the allied kingdom of Skaia. He was there to ensure that Derse was still at peace with their kingdom after a few mishaps at their shared borders. He thought it was best to go in person because it would make a better impression the empress of Skaia. She had assured him that she would take care of the trolls that were causing the disturbance. Which meant the worse for them but at least all was well.

All was well for a moment until ,while close to the shared border with Skaia, the king was ambushed. 

This wasn't the first attempt on the king as there were more than a few others in the past but it was now the first successful one. Over the past year more and more attempts were made on the ruler's life but it seems whoever wanted him dead had realized they needed a more capable team to complete the mission.

These events lead to where we are now. Dirk will be the next king. He's expected this and knows that's what his life purpose is. This, more than honorable position, is what he's been training for his whole life.

A great deal of preparation has to be done before he is crowned and even after that there is more he will have to do. He knows he's ready for it but also thought he had more time before his leisure ended. He only had to keep up his appearance before but now it's more.

He's not a child anymore and now it's time for his daydreams of a life with things he wants to end because ruling Derse is his duty. No one else is meant to do the job but him. Dirk knows this.

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be much longer than this. I will try to update once or twice a week.


End file.
